Lise
by Lise Black
Summary: Basically this is a story following Lise Black (Sirius Black's twin sister) and the maurader through their years at Hogwarts


  
Disclaimer: Okay we all know I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, yadda, yadda, yadda, I do   
own Lise Black and my bud Sakura owns Starr… Anyway please don't sue me… I'm a high school   
student, all I have is Text books… and if you really want 'em, you can have 'em!!  
  
Chapter One: Meetings  
  
Lise Black strolled down platform nine wondering where her brother could have gotten off to. No   
matter she thought finally giving up her search If he doesn't make it to the train it's not my fault.  
"Excuse me." A girl about Lise's age with long red hair said "Are you going to Hogwarts?"  
"Yah" Lise said smiling "Don't know how to get through the barrier?"  
"Barrier?" the girl questioned.  
"Lise!" a boy with dark hair screamed heading towards them.  
"Hey James" she screamed back.  
"Where's Sirius? James asked stopping next to them.  
"Got me" Lise responded. "He went looking for you. Might already be on the platform for all I   
know."  
"All right" James said "I guess I'll be heading in then."  
"Okay" Lise said "Oh James?"  
"Yah" he said looking back at her.  
"Make sure you and Sirius save me a seat."  
"Sure" James said. He turned and headed straight for the barrier between platforms nine and ten.   
Just when he was about to hit it he disappeared.  
"Where'd he go?" The girl next to Lise asked.  
"Oh through the barrier." Lise said off hand like someone disappearing through wall was a   
everyday occurrence. "Anyway, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Lise Black."  
"Lilly Evans."  
"Nice to meetcha." Lise said "Okay, to get to platform 9 ¾ we need to get through that barrier.   
Just know you'll make it through and you will."  
"Okay" Lilly said a little skeptical "Just let me go say good-bye to my family first."  
"Sure" Lise said. She waited a few moments while Lilly ran off.  
"Okay I'm ready." Lilly said upon her return.  
Lise nodded. The girls ran at full sprint pushing their carts in front of them. Just as they were   
about to hit the wall they were through the barrier, standing on a platform filled with wizard families.  
"Lise!" a boy with black hair screamed through a window of the train "Care to join us?"  
"How about you two come down here and help us with our stuff!" Lise yelled back.  
The boy appeared off the train with James beside him. The boys helped Lise and Lilly get their   
stuff loaded on the train.  
"So Sirius, I see you found your better half." Lise said to the boys as they took their seats in the   
compartment.  
Sirius shot Lise a dirty look.  
"So Lise. Who's your friend?" James asked.  
"Oh yah, I forgot to introduce you all." Lise said smiling sheepishly. "Lilly meet my twin brother   
Sirius, don't let his name fool you because he's anything but."   
"Hi." Sirius said "Don't listen to my sister. I can be serious when I want to."   
"Yah right." Lise said "Anyway, this is my brothers better half, James Potter."  
"Better half?" Lilly questioned.  
"Yah, you usually don't see one without the other, out there on the platform was a rarity, and   
James here isn't quite as bad as Sirius, hence the 'better half'."  
"Hullo" James said. "Nice to meet you."  
"Guys, this is Lilly Evans."  
"Great to meet you both." Lilly said smiling at them.  
"Is there any more room in here." A boy with sandy blonde hair poked his head in the door.   
"Sure come on in." said James.  
The boy walked in and looked around. "I'm Remus Lupin."  
"Hi. I'm Lise Black. That's my brother Sirius. And they are James Potter and Lily Evans."  
"Hey."  
"Hullo."  
"Hi."  
"Nice to meet you all" Remus said taking a spare seat.  
The train suddenly started to move. All five students in the compartment hung out the windows   
waving good-byes to their families. When the train rounded a bend they took their seats once again.   
"So… what year are you all?" Remus asked trying to start a conversation.   
"Lise an' me are first years." Sirius responded.  
"First year" Lilly said from next to Lise.  
"Same." replied James. "You?"  
"First" Remus said.  
"What type of families are you all from?" Remus asked.  
"The twins and I both come from long wizard lines." answered James.  
"Me to" said Remus. "What about you Lilly?"  
"Both my parents are… what do you can them… Muggles." She said  
"That's cool." Sirius said. "So I take it that you don't know too much about Hogwarts then?"  
"Not really." She replied.  
"Don't worry about it." Lise said "there are a lot of muggle born kids at Hogwarts."  
"That's a relief." Lilly said with a smile.  
"Now for Hogwarts." said James. "There are four houses. Gryffindor."  
"The best" Sirius interrupted.  
"As I was saying" continued James "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."  
"The worst." Sirius put in.  
"Now Sirius there are some uses for Slytherins." Lise said.  
"Yah like playing jokes on." Sirius said.   
The entire compartment broke out in laughter.  
A girl with brown shoulder length hair suddenly poked her head in the compartment. "Hi! I'm   
just seeing who all is on board and if you've seen the Black twins?  
"Well what do ya know, you found the Black twins!" Sirius remarked.  
"Starr?" Lise questioned  
"Lise! Wow I did find you guys?" Starr said  
"Starr! When did you come to England? The last I heard was you were at some American   
primary school." Lise said.  
"Yah well… my parents divorced and I moved here with my dad." Starr said.  
"Is that an American accent?" Remus questioned.  
"Yah I was raised in the states. Denver to be precise." Starr answered.  
"Then how do you and Lise know each other?" Lilly asked  
"Our fathers are really good friends. They went to Hogwarts together." Sirius said.  
"And we always used to visit Starr's family on summer holiday." Lise finished.  
"Care to introduce me to your friends Lise?" Starr said.  
"Sure" Lise said motioning her into the seat next to her. "You know Sirius and his better half."  
"Stop saying that!" Sirius interrupted her.  
"Oh hush!" Lise scolded her twin. "The guy across from you is Remus Lupin and the girl next to   
me is Lilly Evans."  
"Nice to meet you." Lilly said across Lise.  
"Likewise." Starr said back.  
"Lilly, Remus, this is Sakura Starr Dragonfly or Starr."  
"So…" Star said "Any idea what house you'll be in?"  
"Long line of Gryffindors in my family," said James "so I'll probably be there. Though we wont   
really know till the sorting."  
"Yah well, Lise and me probably be in Gryffindor as well." Sirius answered.  
"I'm hoping to be in Gryffindor. But I'll settle for not being in Slytherin." Remus said.  
"Me too." Said Starr "But Gryffindor would be fun with the lot of you."  
"I don't really know" Lilly said "I guess being in Gryffindor with you would be fun."  
"Who's up for a game of exploding snaps?" asked Remus  
"Me!" screamed Sirius.  
The boys played away the mourning while the girls got to know each other better. Around noon a   
old witch came by pushing a food cart. Lise and Starr pointed out to Lilly what was good. They enjoyed   
their lunches. They were eating James bag of Bernie Botts every flavor beans when a skinny pale blonde   
haired boy entered the cabin with a tall equally pale boy with greasy black hair.  
"Oh it's you, Potter and the Black twins. What a pity." Said the blonde.  
"What do you want Malfoy?" James spat.   
"Just passing by." Malfoy said   
"Lise?" Said the boy with black hair.  
"What Snape?" she asked  
"You don't belong with this riffraff. You should come with us." said Snape.  
"Over my dead body." replied Sirius.  
"Sirius chill. Snape why don't you leave me and my friends alone." Said Lise.  
"Sure thing" Snape said leaving the cabin.  
"Serverus!" Malfoy screamed after his friend. He turned back t look at Lilly, Starr and Remus. "I   
don't know who you are, but if you want to be popular you should stay away from Potter and the Blacks."  
Malfoy then turned and left to find his friend.  
"Stay away from Potter and the Blacks" Sirius mimicked  
"Who were they?" questioned Lilly  
"Serverus Snape and Licious Malfoy. Two real jerks. They 'know' they'll be in Slytherin."   
replied Lise.  
"Now I see why you don't like Slytherins." Lilly said.  
"What was the tall ones names?" asked Starr dreamily.  
"Snape?" Lise looked at her friend.  
"Yah him. He's kinda cute." Starr responded, eyes glossed over.  
"That grease ball!" Lise said in disbelief. "Apparently the time zone change from the states to   
England has made you mental! Snape is a complete git!"  
The guys got back to there game of exploding snaps as Lilly and Lise took Starr's temperature to   
make sure she was healthy. The girls eventually gave in and joined the guys game. The group of new   
friends happily played away the afternoon.  
  
  
Okay so there was chapter one! Didya like? Please review. Anything would be appreciated.  
  
Up next: The sorting!  



End file.
